Not Anymore
by RenSpirit
Summary: Pirika had always feared Ren, not anymore. She used to listen to her brother's advise, not anymore. When they start falling for each other, will it last, or will one of them not anymore? RenPiri! Tell me whether or not you want Lemons! CHAPTER SIX IS UP!
1. A Male Voice

**Chapter One:**** A Male Voice**

"Hey, Lyserg?" Horohoro, a blue-haired Ainu shaman, asked.

Lyserg a green haired shaman, turned to look at Horohoro, "Yeah?"

"Want to come over tonight? I just rented that new horror movie," Horohoro explained.

"Okay," Lyserg answered, nodding once.

Pirika, Horohoro's blue-haired sister, rolled her eyes, thinking, _Boys!_

"Come on, Pirika!" Horohoro shouted at hi sister, standing up from his seat at the cafe they had been sitting at when Horohoro had seen Lyserg pass by, "We need to get the junk food for the movie tonight, now come on!"

"Go and get it yourself!" Pirika snapped, _I'm so sick of being dragged around by my brother all day, it's so annoying!_

Horohoro shrugged at his sister and rolled his eyes, then walked off with Lyserg, who took a second look back at Pirika before following Horohoro.

"Argh!" Pirika yelled, _why does Horohoro always get get to have fun with his friends?_

"Oh, hey, Pirika!" An enthusiastic voice chimed.

Pirika turned around to see who had called her, and saw Yoh Asakura, standing outside the cafe, waving at her her. Anna, and Manta stood on either side of him.

"Oh, hello guys," Pirika greeted, approching them, happy at the sight of her friends.

"Hello, so, where's Horohoro?" Yoh asked.

"Oww!"

"Down at the mall buying junk food with Lyserg," Pirika answered walking away from a Yoh that had about five lumps on his head.

"What's up with Pirika?" Manta asked looking at Yoh in shock.

"I'm gonna guess that she's sick and tired of being asked about her brother, before, at least, being asked about herself first," Anna answered; both Manta and Yoh looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Manta asked.

"When Yoh went up to her, the first thing he asked about was Horohoro," Anna expanded on her previous answer.

"Man," Yoh said, runnoing a hand through his brown hair, "I didn't mean to upset her. I'd better go apologize."

Yoh took off at a run down the street until Manta called him and he turned around, "What is it, Manta?"

"Pirika went that way," Manta informed Yoh, pointing in the opposite direction that Yoh had been going in.

"Thanks, Manta!" Yoh called, as he changed his direction and started in the direction that Manta had pointed, he then called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pirika walked down the street, no destination in mind. She just allowed her feet to carry her on their own free will. They carried her down the street, then down a side alley way. That was when Pirika stopped listening to her feet. She stopped and looked around, _is it just me, or does it feel like someone's watching me?_

"Hello, Pirika," A male voice said from behind her.

Pirika whipped around and stared at the one who had just called her, but she couldn't see his face, for he stood in the shadows of the alley, "Who...who are you?"

"You can't tell? That hurts, Pirika, really it does." The voice told her.

Pirika backed up into the brick wall of the alley, she thought she recognized the voice, but she couldn't pin point it.

The figure walked towards her, but stayed out of the light that came from the street at the end of the alley.Then, in one swift motion, the figure lashed out with his arm, and it collided with the side of Pirika's head, and she fell to the grounnd, just barely concious.

Pirika screamed, but it was cut short by the male's hand over her mouth.

"You scream, and I make this a thousand times worse, and more painful," threatened the male voice.

Pirika's eyes widened at the threat just made, then she felt the hand pull away from her mouth, and saw the head of the guy come closer to hers, taking her life in her hands, Pirika started to scream once more.

The hand came over her mouth again, and she heard the voice say in rage, "I told you not to scream!"

The hand around Pirika's mouth pulled her towards the male, then, suddenly, pushed her forcefully away, right into the brick wall behind her.

Pirika didn't even have time to hear the sickining CRACK of her skull on the wall, before she slipped into darkness.

When Pirika came to, her whole body ached, mainly the back of her head, where she could feel warm blood running down to the back of neck, but Pirika also hurt quite a bit in one place that led her to the conclusion that she had just been raped.

_Oh my gosh, no way!_

"Pirika?" A male voice asked.

Pirika screamed as a hand touched her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N - I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, bu t I promise that they will get longer! Please continue to read, and review, my story!**


	2. What's With The Screaming?

**A/N -With or Without Lemons? That is the question I'm asking you! Please tell me in your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter Two: What's With The Screaming?

"Whoa! Pirika calm down!" The voice said, and placed a hand on her other shoulder, "Pirika, it's me, Yoh, Yoh Asakura!"

Pirika who had had her eyes closed, opened them to find herself looking into the concerned eyes of her friend, Yoh.

"Are you okay Pirika?" Yoh asked.

"Yea..Yeah, I'm fine," Pirika lied, but Yoh, being the type of guy he was,believed her without question...almost.

"Are you sure?" You asked, as he stood from his crouched position and held out a hand to Pirika.

Pirika shakily took Yoh's hand and Yoh pulled her up.

"Thanks Yoh, but I'm okay, now," Pirika said, but once Yoh let go of her hand, Pirika collapsed to the ground.

"Okay, Pirika, you are not okay," Yoh declared, then he crouched down again, his back to Pirika, "Here, get on my back,I'll carry you."

"That's not necessary," Pirika said, not being to keen on letting a guy carry her on his back only a few seconds after she had been raped.

"So, you want to sit in this alley all day?" Yoh asked.

"Okay," Pirika said, worried that if she stayed in the alley the man would come back and rape her once more.

So, Yoh took Pirika by the arm and pulled her onto his back, and stood up, then walked out of the alleyway top the street.

"Yoh!" A male voice called, and, again, Pirika started to scream, and, unfortunatly for Yoh, his ear got the full blast, and he cringed.

"Pirika! It's just Manta and Anna!" Yoh shouted over her screams

Pirika stopped screaming and saw that Yoh was right. Manta, and Anna, were walking towards them, looks of worried shock on their faces.

"What happened to you, Pirika?" Manta asked.

"I..I tripped," Pirika lied.

"Then what's with the screaming?" Anna asked.

"Well, you know," Pirika said, thinking fast, "with Horohoro saying that Hao lurks around every corner, what do you expect?"

"Yeah," Manta agreed, nodding, "I see your point."

"Well, then, let's get going," Yoh said, he, then, looked over his shoulder at Pirika, and added, "By the way, Pirika?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for asking you about your brother before asking about you, I didn't mean to upset you." Yoh said, and Pirika gave him a small smile.

"That's okay."

Yoh smiled back and led the way, with Pirika on his back, through the town.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wait, Yoh?" Pirika asked.

"Yeah?" Yoh replied.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a clinc down the street,"

"A clinc? I don't need a clinc, I'm fine!"

"So you consider a bleeding skull 'fine'?" Anna asked.

"Bleeding skull?" Yoh asked, then looked up at Pirika and saw a little of the blood that was coming from the wound in the back of her head, "Man, I didn't even notice that!"

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," Pirika insisted.

"Anna! Is that you?" A female voice called out; Yoh and Manta both readied themselves for the scream from Pirika, but it never came.

"Is Hao a chick?" Anna asked.

"No," Yoh said, them smiled, "But that would be halarious!"

Yoh and Manta burst out laughing as Anna rolled her eys and looked for who had called her name. Then she spotted Jun Tao, along with her younger brother, Ren, just down the street outside a shop, Jun's arms were full of bags, and Ren's were crossed over his chest in annoyance, and had his trademark scowl on his face.

Anna waved and started towards the two, Manta followed, and Yoh, after hoisting Pirika higher onto his back, did the same.

"Pirika! Oh my gosh!" Jun exclaimed, when she realized who was on Yoh's back, she dropped her bags into Ren's arms, who groaned, as Jun dashed forward to Pirika, "What happen to you?"

Pirika, who was now only semi-concious, due to the amount of blood loss, looked at Jun, and, in a weak, and low, voice, answered, "Tripped."

"You tripped and got hurt _that_ bad?" Ren's voice entered the conversation, Pirika glanced at him, afriad that he had figured out that she was lying, but all he said was, "What an _idiot_!"

"Well, come on," Jun said, starting to walk away down the street, "I have a chinese cream that can help heal that head of yours."

"Wouldn't it be better to just go to a doctors?" Yoh asked.

"Not unless you want to wait for hours on end," Jun said, Yoh looked puzzled, "There was a fight in town, and there was quite a few people hurt, so they're all crowding up the clincs and hospitals."

"Damn," Yoh swore lightly.

"Come on, now," Jun said, pulling Yoh by the forearm,"We can go to mine and Ren's house."

"Why our house?" Ren shouted in anger, dropping the bags into Manta's unsuspecting arms.

"Because that's where my Chinese Remeady Kit is," Jun answered.

"You have to pick on the little guy, don't you?" Manta complained, his vision obsured by the bags.

"Manta?" A voice asked, and Manta felt some of the weight come off his arms. After one more bag was lifted, leaving one in Manta's arms, Manta realized it was Tamra that had picked up the others.

"Hey, Tamara," Manta greeted, as held held onto the one bag in his hand, "and thanks."

"No problem," Tamara brushed off the thanks, "But what are you doing out in town alone, aren't you usually hanging with Yoh?"

"What I am, he's right-" Manta laughed, then stopped when when he saw that Yoh wasn't where he was pointing, Manta's head swivelled, "Hey, where'd they go?"

"Manta? Come on!" Yoh's voice called from down the street.

Manta looked towards Yoh and saw that everyone was waiting for him, "I'm coming, what about you Tamara?"

Tamara turned to look at the group, and almost immediately blushed a deep crimson, Manta grinned at her, "Still have the hots for Yoh, huh?"

Tamara looked at Manta and shook her head, Manta looked surprised, as she whispered sadly, "No, he has Anna."

"Then, what's with the blushing?" Manta asked, looking at her curiously, as they both walked down the street towards the group.

Tamara looked around, then leaned over towards Manta and whispered, "Ren."

Manta stopped and looked at Tamara as though she was nuts, "Ren?"

"What?" A voice asked.

Manta looked forward and saw that he and Tamara had reached the group, Ren was giving Manta a dark glare.

"Why the hell did you say my name?" Ren asked with a scowl.

"Me?" Manta asked, "I didn't say your name."

Ren's eyes narrowed, but just as he opened his mouth to speak another voice half-shrieked, "Pirika! Oh my gosh!"

Tamararan over to Yoh, and Pirika, and looked at Pirika inextreme concern,"What happened, Pirika,are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Pirika huffed out before collapsing due to the loss of blood.

"Pirika!" Tamara shouted, she shook Pirika, trying to wake her up, but to no avail.

"Come on, Yoh," Jun urged him, and led the way down the street that led to her, and Ren's home. Yoh rushed after, and the others followed.

"Wait," Manta called as they all continued to run, "shouldn't someone tell Horohoro?"

"Thank you for voleenteering, Manta," Anna said, "That's really sweet of you."

Manta was about to point out that he hadn't voleenteer, but thought better of it, at the thought of Pirika being so badly hurt. Tamara took the bag he had been carrying, and he turned and took off through the town in search of Horohoro.

* * *

**A/N -Who likes Lemons? Yes, I'm asking you here, too. If you do I'll try to put some in this story, but if I get more people saying they don't then I won't put them in. Okay? So tell me, in your reviews whether or not you like them. I was planning to, but I won't if the majoraity (sp?) don't want it. Byes for now!**


	3. Why Pirika?

**A/N -Hello again, peoples! This is a really crappy chapter, but it foreshadows, so please don't be mad at me for it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Why Pirika?**

**With Horohoro and Lyserg...**

"Okay, we got the ten bags ofmicrowaveable popcorn, five bags of chips, twelve cases of soda, six boxes of doughnuts, seven tubs of different flavors of ice cream, ten jumbo bags of candy, and aresol whipping cream," Horohoro listed off the items as he pointed to them in his, and Lyserg's, arms, **(yeah, I know, they got big arms, tee hee)** "Are we missing anything?"

"No, I think we got it all," Lyserg said, grinning.

"Alright, then," Horo said,thenpointing towards the ceiling, he declared,"TO THE CHECKOUT!"

Horohoro, and Lyserg, lined up at the cashier, but when the person in front of them got to the head of the head, he went all ga-ga over the checkout girl.

"DUDE!" Horohoro shouted, getting annoyed, "The title 'checkout girl' refers to you checking out your _items_ not the girl!"

"Horohoro?" The guy wondered aloud, and when he turned to face Horo, and Lyserg, the aniu and the green haired shaman almost fell over.

"Ryu?" Horo asked, looking up at the face of one of his shaman friends.

"Hello, my young friend, how are you?" Ryu asked his friend, raising his hand in greeting.

"Good, Ryu, how are you?" Lyserg answered.

"Fine, my friend," Ryu answered, smiling.

"Are you buying something, or not, sir?" The checkout girl asked, in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ryu apologized, turnign to the lady, he then paid for his this, which happened to be hair gel and black shades. (couldn't think of anything else XP), then waited for Horohoro, and Lyserg to pay for their things at the end of the cashier line.

"So, how is that pretty sister of yours, my friend?" Ryu asked Horohoro.

"She's okay...I guess..." Horohoro said, his voice trailing off, "I really don't know anymore."

"And why is that?" Ryu asked, as the three headed for the front door of the store.

"She doesn't tell me anything, I'm only trying to look out for her," Horohoro said, sounding as those he felt he had to defend himself.

"We all know you are, my friend," Ryu said, hinting that Horo didn't need to defend himself.

Horo sighed, then looked to the sky as they got outside, "Whatshould I do? I can't protect her, if she won't let me."

"Protection is a hard thing to give, my friend," Ryu explained thoughtfully.

"It's like she doesn't want to be protected, it's like she waiting till she gets hurt to be protected," Horo guessed, then addded, "And I just don't get it!"

"Calm down, Horo, my friend," Ryu said, "Maybe you shouldn't try to protect so much."

"Yeah," Lyserg said, entering the conversation, "But, she's so innocent, and you know Hao, that is exactly the kind of person he likes to hurt."

"Yeah, Ryu," Horohoro said, "What about Hao and his little buddies!"

"Well, I can't say that Pirika wouldn't be a target, but if try to protect her to much, she'll, more then likely, get mad and run off, which will put her in more danger, so lay off. Not completely, but some."

"Yeah, I guess I should," Horohoro admitted, stopping in mid-walk to turn and face his elvis-looking friend.

"HOROHORO!"

Horohoro jumped, almost dropping the bags of junk food he was carrying, at the sound of his name being called so frantically. He turned on his heels and saw Manta rushing towards them.

"Manta, my short little friend," Ryu greeted with a wave.

"Not now, Ryu," Manta huffed, as he came to a stop in front of Horo, out of breth fromrunning,"Horo, it's your sister, Pirika!"

Horohoro's eyes widened in concern, he grabbed Manta by the front of the shirt and shook him like a maniac, "WHAT? Manta, what about my sister?"

Manta tried to answer, but Horohoro was shaking him too hard, Ryu noticed this and stepped forward and wrenched Horohoro off of Manta, then asked, "So, what is this about Horo's sister?"

"She said she tripped," Manta started in an uncertain voice, then explained about Pirika, and how bad she was hurt.

Horo looked worried enough to cry, he dropped the bags and took offat a run, but Ryu grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Dude, I have to get to my sister," Horo yelled.

"I know," Ryu said, then pointed over his shoulder to where his motorcycle was, "And I, also, know that wheels are faster then feet. Now, come on, I'll take you to your sister."

"Thanks, Ryu," Horohoro said hurrying to the side of Ryu's motorcycle, then jumped in the side car. Ryu climbed on the, and put on his odd shaped helmet, then past an extra, normal looking one, to Horohoro, who jammed it on his head, rather harshly.

Ryu, then, started up his bike, when Manta shouted, "Ryu! Pirika's at Jun's house."

Ryu nodded that he had heard him, and repeated it, "At Lady Jun's, got it my little friend," and he set off through the parking lot.

After Horohoro, and Ryu, were out of sight, Manta picked up the bags that Horohoro had dropped, then turned to Lyserg, who seemed to be in a mild state of shock.

"You okay, Lyserg?" Manta asked.

"Yeah, it's just," Lyserg answered shakily, then added, "Why Pirika?"

Manta stared at him for a moment, then asked, "Lyserg, do you have a crush on Pirika?"

Lyserg eyes snapped to Manta, then he blushed a light pink, and answered, "Well, yeah, I guess."

"Then shouldn't you be going to see if she's alright, too?" Manta asked, pointing out to where Ryu's motorcycle had disappeared.

Lyserg was silent for a moment, then took off. Manta grinned slightly, then followed.

* * *

**A/N - Oh my gosh! That was so short! I'm so sorry to my readers! I also have to apologize for this chapter have no Pirika and no Ren in it! Please don't hate me! But I had to put something in here about Lyserg's feeling, though they don't get anywhere, and about Horohoro's overprotective nature towards his sister. Well, see you in the next chapter. By the way, thereis going to be lemons in this story, but I'm not writing them. A friend of mine is, her username is Sasukegirl, checkout her profile to see her Naruto story if you want to see what kind of writed she is. Well, byes!**


	4. Ren Fill Your Bath

**A/N - Hello, everyone! I apologize for not updating in so long, but, I've updated, so, please, please, read my new chapter! (begs you with puppy dog eyes) **

* * *

Chapter Four: Ren Fill Your Bath

Yoh walked into the huge foyer of the Tao mansion after Jun. Pirika was still unconcious on his back, and she was starting to feel heavier. Ren, Anna, and Tamra followed.

"Ren go fill your bath with warm water for Pirika," Jun intructed.

"What?" Ren shouted in anger, looking at Jun like she was, completely insane, "Why the hell does she have to use _my_ bath?"

"Because yours has jets," Jun explained, then snapped at Ren, "Now, go!"

Ren jumped at the tone of his sister's voice, and hurried up the stairs, grumbling slightly.

"Li!" Jun called, and Li Pryon came into the foyer from the living off to the right.

"Yes, Miss Jun?" Li asked.

"Would you bring me my chinese remedy kit, please?" Jun said.

"Right away," Li promised, and left to complete the task.

"Here, Yoh," Jun said, walking towards the living room, "bring Pirika into the living room, until her bath is ready."

"Okay," Yoh said, and he followed Jun into the living room, the others followed.

"Put her down here, Yoh," Jun said, gesturing to a red silk sofa, as she sat in an identical armchair.

Yoh was about to do so when he stopped, and looked at Jun.

"What about her head?" Yoh asked, as Li returned with a fairly large red, and gold, silk box.

"Lay her so the her head extends over the edge of the sofa, here," Jun said, and she motioned to the space between her armchair and the sofa.

"Okay," Yoh said, and he laid Pirika down like Jun said, he then collapsed into the nearest armchair in exhaustion from carrying her so far.

Jun reached down to the box that Li had placed at her feet, and pulled out bandages, and an odd flat, pale blue, glass jar.

Jun put the bandages in her lap,thentook off the lid to thejar and placed both the jar and lid on the table beside her. She then reached into the box once more and pulled out a small, soft looking, whitecloth. She dabbed it into the icy blue cream of the flat glass jar, then turned towards Pirika and touched the cream on the cloth to the wound on Pirika's head. Pirika suddenly shivered, and her eys fluttered open slightly.

"Pirika, you're awake," Jun said, "how are you feeling?"

"My head feels cold," Pirika said, trying to reach up to touch the wound that was now covered in the cream, but Jun grabbed her wrist and held it back.

"You can't touch it, otherwise, it'll get infected," Jun warned her.

"But it feels so cold," Pirika said, studdering slightly, and shivering once more.

"It's suppose to," Jun explained, letting go of Pirika's hand as she withdrew it, "It cools the blood so itcan heal faster."

Jun took the bandages from her lap and started to, carefully, wrap them around Pirika's head.

Pirika, then, slowly, sat up, and looked around, and noticed Tamara, armsempty of the shopping bags, since Li had taken them to the kicthen, and now Li stood at the enterance to the living room, from thekitchen, Anna was hovering over a worn out Yoh.

"Yoh, are you okay?" Pirika asked.

Yoh look over at her, grinned, and gave her a thumbs up. Pirika smiled at Yoh's, seemingly, endless enthusiasm.

Ren walked in, scowling like usual. Pirika recoiled, she had never liked Ren, whenever he was around her, an odd painful feeling ran through her body.

"Is the bath ready?" Jun asked.

"Yeah," Ren answered, starting to walk away, but Jun called him back, so he turned and asked, "What is it?"

"Could you carry Pirika for me?" Jun asked, "Yoh's exhausted."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Ren protested.

"Jun, that's _not_ neccesary," Pirika insisted, smiling at Jun, "I can walk."

"Are you sure?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Pirika said, getting to her feet, and she walked a few steps to prove her statement to be true.

"Alright," Jun said, leading Pirika from the room, "But I'lllead up therejust in case."

"Okay."

Pirika followed Jun from the living room, as Tamara tried to strike a conversation with Ren before he tried to leave.

"Ren? Do you really have your own weight room here?"

"Yes,"

"Can you show me?"

"No."

"Why-"

"OUCH!" A voice cried from the hallway.

"REN!" Another one called.

Ren glanced at the doorway to the foyer, "What do you want, Jun?"

"Come carry Pirika," Jun requested.

"No," Ren refused bluntly, "Get Pyron to do it!"

"REN!" Jun shouted in a dangerous voice.

Ren glared at the doorway, then gave an angry pout, and stood up, "Fine, I'm coming."

Ren walked through the doorway to the foyer, to find Pirika flat on her butt, and Jun crouched beside her.

"What happened?" Ren asked, before he could stop himself.

"She fell when she tried to climb the stairs," Jun explained, "Now, will you _please_ carry her for me?"

Ren rolled his eyes, but approached Pirika nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N - I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Please forgive me! (falls to her knees and begs you all) ...I'm** really really sorry. A friend of mine has asked me to co-write a story with her. So...yeah, her name's Sasukegirl, I'm co-writing a story called "Do As You're Told", if you like Naruto, check out my friends profile, and read it. I think it's pretty good, and tell her that RenSpirit sent ya! 


	5. Afraid Of Ren

**A/N - Forgive me for not updating quickly, but...yeah. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Five: Afraid Of Ren

"I though you said you could walk?" Ren said, as he lifted Pirika onto his back; Pirika winced as Ren did so, as she had always been afraid of him, and the present situation, was just making her thoughts of him more frightening.

"Ren!" Jun scolded, "You have got to work on that bedside manner of yours!"

"Whatever," Ren shrugged, as he stood up, with Pirika on his back.

Pirika slightly cursed herself for collapsing. She had made it to the stairs, but when she tried to step up to the first stair she got a pain in her area. The pain had seized her, and that was when she had collapsed.

Pirika cringed in fright, as Ren adjusted her on his back.

"Ren, be careful!" Jun told him, mistaking Pirika's cringe of fright, for a cringe of pain.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ren said, carelessly.

Jun gave her brother an uneasy look, then turned and began to climb the stairs; Ren followed behind. A little ways up the stairs, though, there was a loud, and frantic, knock at the door.

"Take her upstairs, Ren," Jun said, descending the stairs to the door, "I'll be right up."

"I can't take her…_there_!" Ren said, while his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Just take her to the door," Jun said, walking towards the front door.

"Argh," Ren called out, then turned and continued up the stairs, with a terrified Pirika on his back.

Jun opened the front door to revealed a, close to, hysterical Horohoro, and a fairly calm Ryu.

"My sister," Horohoro asked, his eyes wide with fright, "Manta said she was here!"

"Calm down, Horo," Jun ordered, a little alarmed by Horohoro's state.

"Where's my sister?" Horohoro demanded.

"Upstairs," Jun said, then added when Horohoro made for the stairs, "Taking a bath."

Horohoro stopped on the bottom stair then turned back to face Jun, and asked, in a still frantic voice, "Well, is she okay?"

"How about you calm down, first?" Jun suggested.

Horohoro took a breath, and closed his eyes, he then opened them and looked at Jun, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried, about Pirika."

"It's alright," Jun assured him.

Ryu stepped inside, and Jun shut the door behind him, as Horohoro asked Jun again about his sister.

"So, what happened to Pirika?" Horohoro asked.

"It seems she tripped and hit the back of her head," Jun explained; Horo's eyes grew wide.

"What?" Horo shouted, but calmed himself after seeing the warning look from Jun.

"Her head should be fine," Jun said, "I put some Chinese icy cream on it, it will help it heal faster."

"So, she's okay?" Horo asked again.

"Yes, she's fine," Jun confirmed.

Horohoro let out a deep breath, then whispered, "Good."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Ren carried Pirika higher, and higher, up the stairs, Pirika grew more, and more frightened.

Pirika had always been terrified of Ren, and his dark, scowling attitude. So, being under the present circumstances, made everything about a thousand times worse.

_What if _he_ tries to rape me?_ Pirika asked herself, _or drowns me in the bathtub!_

Pirika watched as Ren got to the top of the stairs, and turned right.

_Wait, right?_ Pirika, who had been to the Tao's house before, thought on horror,_ the guest bathroom is to the left of the stairs, not the right!_

"Um, Ren?" Pirika started in a small voice, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"What?" Ren barked, making Pirika recoil in fear; Ren didn't see since he was facing forward.

"You're…you're going the wrong way," Pirika pointed out in a voice that actually shook with fear.

"No, I'm not," Ren, said.

"Yes," Pirika said, and then as she started to really freak out, added, "Yes, you are!"

"I think I know my own house!" Ren half-shouted over his shoulder at her.

Pirika recoiled sharply, and closed her eyes as tears filled them, _I was right! He's going to rape me I knew it!_

Pirika opened her eyes, and noticed where Ren was taking her. He was taking her towards a door that led to a large room, with dark red carpets, and a high ceiling. It, also, had a king sized bed, which could only mean one thing.

_It's Ren's bedroom! _Pirika thought, at the sight of Ren's destination, and she began to cry once more.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked it! I know it was short, forgive me. Please review! If you do I'll update! Deal?**


	6. Whatever

**A/N - Hello people! Just so you know I didn't completely write this chapter, I'm sick, so my friend helped me with it. Please don't be mad! I hope to be able to write the next chappie! But, until then, read Chapter Six: Whatever, written mostly by Lizzy (known on fanfiction as Sasukegirl).**

* * *

Chapter Six: Whatever

Ren walked towards his room, in a slight huff. His own personal bathroom, where Pirika's bath awaited her, was connected to his room.

As Ren approached his room, though, he heard a sound, a sob.

_What the hell?_ Ren thought to himself, and he looked over his shoulder to find that Pirika was in tears.

Ren stopped and stared at Pirika, in slight alarm.

"Uh, Pirika?" Ren asked, nervously, forgetting to hide his concern, but Pirika kept crying, "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Pirika didn't answer, she just continued to cry, which Ren couldn't understand in the least.

_Did I touch another wound she had?_ Ren thought, _was I carrying her too roughly? What the hell's wrong with her?_

Ren was now starting to get annoyed with Pirika's cries, "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG?"

Bad idea. Pirika, now, started to cry even harder then before.

_Damn it_, Ren thought, then he thought quickly of what he should do. The house was so big, Jun, and the others probably couldn't even hear Pirika's cries.

Ren looked towards his room, he then quickly ran through the door, to his bed. He turned and lowered Pirika onto it in a sitting position. He stood up straight, and turned to face the girl distraught girl. Ren knelt down so that he was eye level with her, and he quickly scanned her body for any sign of another wound he may have touched, to cause her pain, but he didn't see any.

Pirika covered her face with her hands, and locked her elbows into her sides, as she tried to cover her body; Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Pirika?" Ren said, in a voice that sounded nothing like his own, he wanted to say more, but his words were cut off by Pirika, as she let out a high pitched scream.

Ren jumped about ten feet into the air at Pirika's sudden scream._ What the hell is up with her?_ Ren thought in a nervous panic.

Ren stood up once more, and looked on as Pirika cried.

Suddenly, Ren felt the urge to comfort Pirika, in any way possible. He wanted to hold her while she cried, and tell her everything was all right. Out of the blue, Ren's arms started to obey his urge, and they reached out towards Pirika.

"REN!"

Ren jumped once again, and turned towards his bedroom door, where he had heard the voice come from. There, in the doorway, was a very shocked Jun, and a very angry Horohoro.

"Jun!" Ren said in surprise.

At the sound of Jun's name, Pirika looked up, and through her tears, saw the one person who she felt safe with, her brother, Horohoro.

"HORO!" Pirika shouted, and Pirika jumped up and, even with her legs being weak, ran to her brother and hugged him tight.

Horohoro hugged his sister as she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked up to glare at Ren, who was standing in utter confusion beside his bed.

Jun looked at Pirika, then back at Ren, and demanded, "What on earth do you think you were doing, Ren?"

Ren stared at his sister for a moment, the, finally, it clicked, and everything started making sense.

Why Pirika started to cry when he approached his _bedroom_. Then how she cried hard, and tried to cover her body when he had put her on his bed. Ren mentally kicked himself for not figuring it out before, now.

"You thought that I was…" Ren started, looking at Pirika, trying to confirm his suspicions.

Pirika didn't answer, she only continued to cry into her brother's shoulder. So, Ren looked between his sister, and Horohoro, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Pirika.

"I didn't do anything to her," Ren insisted.

"You mean you didn't get a _chance_ to!" Horohoro accused Ren, his eyes blazing.

"What? No!" Ren shouted in defence; Pirika cringed.

"Then why the hell was she in your _bedroom_, sitting on your _bed_, with _you_ towering over her?" Horohoro asked in rage.

"Oh!" Jun exclaimed, looking between Horohoro, Pirika, and Ren.

Jun covered her mouth, and looked as though she wanted to laugh, "Oh, wait, Horo, that's my fault."

Horohoro rounded on her, "WHAT?"

"I had asked Ren to allow Pirika to use his bath, because it had jets that I thought would help Pirika relax, somewhat."

Pirika looked over at Jun through her tears, and puffy red eyes, and asked, "What?"

"Yes, and I apologize," Jun said, "I should of told you."

Pirika gave Jun a small smile, let go of Horo, and wiped her eye, "No, it's…it's okay. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"Well, honestly," Jun said, "I can't really blame you."

Pirika turned to face Ren and gave him a small bow, "I'm…I'm so sorry, Ren. Really, I am. Please, I beg for your forgiveness."

Ren was slightly taken aback by Pirika's actions, he had never been bowed to except from Bason, and couple of his servants and family members. Never in a million years, did he expect to be bowed to by a friend.

"Uh, um," Ren was suddenly at a lose for words, "It's…it's okay, uh…Pirika, I guess I can't really blame you either."

Pirika looked up, with teary eyes, "Thank…thank you, Ren."

Ren stared at her for a moment; he tilted his head, and gave her a ghost of a smile, "whatever."

* * *

**Sasukegirl - Hiya! I'm Sasukegirl! I'm a friend of RenSpirit! I hope you liked this chappie! The wording was half mine, but the ideas were all RenSpirit! Anyway, hee hee, you guys are all in the dark, hee hee, but RenSpirit has told me what's going to happen, so, haha!Anyway, please be patient for the next chapter! Send love to RenSpirit! We want her well! hugs RenSpirit**

**A/N - Haha, ...don't any of ya go mushy on me! Don't any of ya listen to Sasukegirl...and if any of you guys are wondering why I'm letting her on my account is 'cause she's my sissy. So, yea, go easy on her.**


End file.
